


Quicksand

by Sashataakheru



Series: Strange Magic [2]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra RPS
Genre: Begging, Caging, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, D/s, Flogging, Kink, M/M, Restraints, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scared of exposure, Jeff decides playing master and slave during a recording stint in Germany is not the best idea in the world. Deprived of his collar and the strict command of the only man he's willing to obey without question, Hugh sets out to remind him exactly why he needs him. Set mid-1975.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March mini-challenge: paired kinks. Prompt was 'collars & begging'.

Three weeks had passed since Hugh had last been collared. Sure, he understood Jeff's desire for discretion, even if he didn't always agree with it, but he didn't think that meant they couldn't play at all, even if they hadn't formalised their relationship in any meaningful way yet. Hugh was beginning to get antsy again. Without Jeff's firm command, he was rudderless, and he knew he was beginning to regret the freedom he'd been inadvertently given. There was no one to say no, to pull him back when he was about to do something stupid.

Every night, he would find his way back to Jeff's place with ever-increasing levels of intoxication, and beg to be collared. Jeff's answer, if he got one at all, was a firm no, and he reminded them they'd agreed not to play when they were overseas. Hugh didn't think that meant he had to stop at all, did it? The collar wasn't everything. Just because he wasn't wearing his collar didn't mean he stopped being submissive to him.

Another week passed. Hugh had almost given up begging for his collar, if only because Jeff had worked them so hard he never had enough time to go out and get pissed. He'd ended up crashing at Jeff's place far too many times, willingly curling up asleep on the floor at the foot of his bed as if that was where he belonged. Jeff didn't even try to stop him and he did find it kind of adorable to find him there every morning when he woke up. It didn't change his mind, but that wasn't the point.

After another week of torment in which Jeff still refused to collar him, Hugh had had enough. Storming out of the studios after failing again to get his part right, he left them all behind to get as shitfaced as possible, just to prove to Jeff he needed him. It seemed like a reasonable idea at half eight in the evening, and there were enough bars and clubs around willing to provide.

Hugh met a lonely mistress in a bar near the outskirts of town, and she tried to give him what he wanted. He enjoyed being shoved in a small cage, being beaten and collared and seduced and shackled. It was a rush he loved feeling, and he hadn't had that rush for many weeks. But as much as she tried, it just didn't feel right. For one, she was a woman, and for another, she didn't have the same need for control that Jeff had. Once he'd been released at last, he knelt on the floor in tears, wondering what he'd done to make his master withhold his collar from him for so long.

Hugh stumbled back to Jeff's well into the next morning. The excesses of the night were beginning to wear off and he was not feeling at all well. Curled up on the doorstep, Jeff helplessly brought him inside and tucked him into bed, torn between heading in to keep working, or stay home and look after his tearaway cellist.

In the end, Jeff stayed home. Hugh was in no state to take care of himself. In getting rid of his dirty clothes and into something he could sleep in, Jeff had seen the marks left on his body. There was a stab of jealousy in his heart. Someone else had touched his slave. Perhaps depriving him of his collar wasn't such a sensible idea.

Jeff sat him up and asked him to recount everything he'd done and how he'd come to have someone else's marks on his body. Hugh told him everything he could remember about her and why he'd done it in the first place, and he ended up crying again, unsure why his master was rejecting him when he needed him the most. What had he done wrong? What punishment did he deserve for breaking all Jeff's rules?

When he begged for his collar once last time, Jeff gave in, securing it around his neck as he smiled at him. Jeff gently brushed his fingers against his cheek, apologising profusely for neglecting him for so long. Hugh fought against his embrace, but his anger didn't last as Jeff took command of him again. Trust would have to be rebuilt, but at least Hugh had his master back. For the first time since they'd arrived, Hugh slept soundly, knowing he was safe and collared and under control once more.


End file.
